


The Smell of Oranges

by MooseFeels



Series: In the Garden of Your Love [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, Mild Angst, garden! 'verse, gardener!dean, teenage!castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is his home, and Castiel runs home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Oranges

Dean opens the door, and just like that, everything feels like it’s okay again. He doesn’t feel like his heart is going to fall out of his chest, he doesn’t feel like he’s burning, he doesn’t feel like he can’t escape. He doesn’t feel like he has to escape at all anymore. He feels safe.

“Castiel, what happened?’ Dean asks. “Baby, what happened?”

Castiel practically falls on him, and Dean wraps his arms over him. “You know how- you know how I wanted to run away? Can we do that? Can we do that right now?”

Dean shifts him so he can look at him. His eyes are dark green, the color of the leaves on the magnolias. “Talk to me,” he says, gently. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s up.”

“My brother, he doens’t- and there was so much shouting and my father-my father’s here and he’s, he knows and I shouted at him. I shouted at my father,” he feels small again, and empty, too. “I shouted at my father.”

Dean smiles, but it’s not quite joy. It’s more like surprise and pride. “That’s okay,” he says. “That’s okay, honeybee, that’s okay. That’s part of life.”

Castiel can’t stop shaking his head with how wrong Dean is. “No, you don’t understand- they’ll,” he inhales and it’s a shuddering, fluttering thing in his lungs. “They’ll do something. They’ll sue you, they’ll call the police, they’ll- they’ll-”

“We won’t do any such thing,” his father says behind him.

Castiel turns around, still holding onto Dean. “Don’t,” he says. “Please.”

His father looks at them, dark eyes behind his glasses, a few days of beard on his face. He looks older than Castiel remembers. Tired.

“Castiel, I’d like to meet your first boyfriend,” he says. He sounds utterly reasonable. He sounds calm.

Castiel straightens, tugs Dean forward a little bit, out of the house. “Father,” he says, “Father, this is Dean.”

Dean extends his hand, and Castiel’s father takes it and shakes. “A pleasure to meet you, sir,” Dean says.

“Please,” Castiel’s father answers. “Call me Chuck.”

Dean shakes his head. “I think my dad would skin me alive if heard, well, if he heard that I was- that...Castiel, but also that I was calling you by your first name.”

Castiel’s father smiles. “I take it that you don’t make much of a habit of becoming a gardener and seducing the younger sons of publishing magnates.”

Dean smiles and looks down. “Well, not the sons at any rate,” he says. He looks boyish, insanely young and beautiful and perfect.

His father nods and smiles, and Castiel feels his heart loosen a bit. It has felt too tight in him since his father showed up. “I see,” he says.

“Would you like some lemonade?” Dean offers.

He nods. “Yes, I think that would be good,” he answers. “Would it be okay if we spoke privately, Castiel?”

The attention is back to him, and he flushes. “Please do,” he answers. “I’ll be- I’ll be back at the house,” he finishes with a resigned sigh.

Dean kisses him softly. “I love you,” he whispers. “Nothing changes that, I hope you know.”

Castiel nods and heads back to the house.

Behind him, he hears the thick wind through the verdant trees, turning morning green as the sun comes up. He hears the morning call of the birds and the shuffle of animals in the bushes. He hears a the door to the cottage shut.

He walks resolutely to the house.

He has a brother he has to talk to.

 


End file.
